


Aika Nightmare

by tattoosanta



Series: Alternate Universes [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aika Village, Animal Crossing: New Leaf AU, Dream Suite, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: The Dream Suite has opened in the town of New Leaf; and, upon suggestion from Isabelle, Seijuurou decides to go see it. (Well... Shintarou decides for him.) When Luna randomly picks a town for him to dream of, it turns out to be a little more of a nightmare...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Aika Village, and I wanted to write something for it. So here's my AU fic.   
> Also have y'all missed me for the two months I was gone? No? Yeah, I thought so.

“Oh! By the way, Mayor?” Isabelle tapped Seijuurou gently on the shoulder as he was getting ready to leave for the day, “I forgot to mention it, but a new store opened on Main Street today! You should go look at it!” 

Seijuurou blinked a few times, then smiled at his secretary. “Oh, thank you Isabelle. I will be sure to go look at it later this afternoon.” 

“Wonderful!” Isabelle smiled sweetly at him and nodded her head a few times. “I think that’s all for the day. Please remember to tell Shintarou when you see him~! Have a good day!” 

“I will, thank you. You as well.” Seijuurou smiled and waved to her before leaving the Town Hall. “I wonder what kind of store opened up…” 

 

\------

 

Seijuurou spent a good part of the late morning and early afternoon trying to remember what it was Isabelle told him to tell Shintarou when he saw him that day. “What did she say happened this morning…?”

He decided to wander around the town to try to remember what it was, stopping only occasionally to talk to the townsfolk as they stopped him. Finally, he made it to the house he shared with the only other human in the town. 

“You’re home late today, Seijuurou.” Shintarou commented as he walked in. “Why the perplexed look on your face?”

Seijuurou shrugged a little bit. “Isabelle told me about something this morning, but I can’t seem to remember what it was… It was something on Main Street.” 

“Would you like to take a walk there, then?” Shintarou asked and raised an eyebrow. “It could jog your memory, if you saw what was there today.” It didn’t really seem like much of a choice, however, as immediately after he said that, he took Seijuurou by the arm and led him outside the house toward the train tracks. 

“I suppose we’re going out anyway, then?” Seijuurou rolled his eyes and wriggled his arm free so he could walk normally instead of jog to keep up with Shintarou’s pace. “You’re quite impatient, aren’t you?” 

“I’ve been inside all day.” Shintarou sighed a little bit. “The back room hasn’t been reorganized yet, so I did that all morning while you were checking in with Isabelle.” He turned to give his partner a stern look. “You’re doing that next time, by the way.” 

Seijuurou nodded just a little bit. “I will, I will. I was just up early this morning, and I needed something to do.” 

“I know.” Shintarou chuckled and grabbed his hand to intertwine their fingers as they walked leisurely up Main Street toward the museum. “You should curb that habit, though. Going to sleep at midnight or later and waking up at six in the morning isn’t healthy for you.”

Seijuurou rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Isabelle does it. When you get her to change her habits, come talk to me.” 

“How stubborn can you be?” Shintarou groaned. “Isabelle isn’t a good role model. Take after Taiga or something.” 

Seijuurou pouted a little bit. “I’m perfectly fine the way I am, Shintarou…” He trailed off and glanced over to the side curiously. “That’s new. It must be the store Isabelle told me about this morning.” 

“The one with the rose on its door?” Shintarou looked over curiously. “There isn’t a sign on it… should we go in and check it out?” 

“I suppose so.” Seijuurou shrugged a little bit and pulled Shintarou forward toward the door. “I wonder what kind of store this is, since it doesn’t have a sign…” 

He pulled the door open carefully and took a step inside, only to stop at the sight of a Tapir standing just before the door on the other side. 

“Oh! Pardon me, ma’am…” 

“No, no, you may come in…” The tapir shook her head and beckoned for the two men to step into the building and close the door. “Welcome to the Dream Suite… My name is Luna. You must be New Leaf’s mayors.” 

Seijuurou nodded slowly. “Yes, we are. My name is Seijuurou, and this is Shintarou.” 

“What lovely names you both have…” Luna nodded slowly. “I am pleased to make your acquaintances.” She paused for a moment, as if looking Seijuurou over, then motioned to the bed off to the side of the store. “You seem tired… come lay down and sleep.” 

Seijuurou blinked, but before he could say anything in protest, Shintarou had all but picked him up and dropped him onto the bed. “It’s a good idea. You could use the rest.” 

“The world of dreams will help you to relax, I am sure…” Luna nodded and began to tuck Seijuurou in as he gave Shintarou a half glare. “Now, close your eyes, and I will dim the lights…” 

She turned to Shintarou and motioned toward the bench on the other side of the store. “You may sit and wait for him, or continue to run whatever errands you may have… I will take good care of him here…” 

“I think I’ll wait for him here.” Shintarou shook his head and took a seat across from the bed. “I hope you don’t give him any nightmares…” 

Luna shook her head. “I won’t.” 

 

\------

 

Seijuurou opened his eyes to a dark town he’d never seen before. “...What is this?” 

“This is a sleepy town called Aika…” Luna looked down at him. “Here, I hope you will have a pleasant dream. Whenever you would like to return to the waking world, the world of stress, please lay down in this bed.” 

“Thank you…” Seijuurou sighed and slipped off the bed onto the ground. “Odd looking pattern…” All the white and black was making his head spin, so he looked up and began to walk toward what looked like a different path. 

“It’s a beautiful town…” There were Perfect Peaches everywhere, as well as pink and red flowers lining nearly every part of the grass. It seemed as though whoever the mayor of the town was took good care of everything. 

He wandered around for a bit in quite the daze before coming upon a house. “Would it be rude of me to enter this house…?” 

He hadn’t noticed at the time, but while he stood there debating with himself, the only other human in the town came and approached him. 

“Hello.” She smiled sweetly to him. “Welcome to my town. I am Aika.” 

“Oh,” he turned and smiled politely to her in return, “a pleasure to meet you Aika. My name is Seijuurou. Are you the mayor here?” 

“Yes.” Aika nodded. “I’m so glad you came to play, Seijuurou! I hope you like dollies~” With that, Aika turned around and started to walk away, a skip to her step and an almost eerie smile on her face. 

Seijuurou shivered a little bit and turned back to the door. “I suppose I could go in, if that young woman was the mayor…” 

After a few more seconds of internal debate, he stepped into the house and looked around. Immediately, he felt a chill run through his body at the music playing in the living room. Off in the corner was a record player, probably given to Aika by her mother. It was playing what he could only describe as the song of nightmares. “I hope that doesn’t mean anything…” 

He decided to walk around the house and look in every room for something to ease his mind off the creepy--yet oddly cheerful--vibe of the first. While a young girl’s birthday party was something he probably should have been excited about, something about the mannequins in place of whomever was supposed to be celebrating and the odd music turned him off from the whole scene.

The room above the main room wasn’t much better, either. “I know it’s supposed to be a child’s room, but… that dolly really freaks me out…” Not to mention the odd music that made its return, completely ruining the innocence of the room. “...Time to leave.” 

Seijuurou left the house quickly and looked around for another, more calming place to go. However, when he looked down at his map, he only saw one bridge. “...I’m only allowed to go in one direction?” The thought of leaving never crossed his mind. Instead, he decided to follow the map toward the next house. 

As soon as he stepped inside, he was met with Aika again. The sudden appearance of the smiling girl made Seijuurou jump and nearly fall through the still open door. 

“Y-You’re… very fast… aren’t you?” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Did… did you need something?”

Aika just shook her head and giggled. “Don’t get hurt~” she sang giddily, “if you do, nobody can hear your voice~!” 

Seijuurou frowned and took a step to the side to let her pass. “...I see…” 

As soon as Aika left, he let his breath out and looked around. The music, while not entirely creepy on its own, was a little disturbing in context. All the exit signs and stools made it look like a maze. A very frustrating maze, but still a maze. 

“Well… I suppose I’ll go see what’s in the rest of the house... “ He sighed and started to step over the stools to get to the back room. He just had to hope the bad feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach wasn’t going to mean anything.

 

\------

 

After a while--and a lot of stool hopping--Seijuurou finally decided to make his way to the basement. The closer he got to the stairs, however, the more uneasy he felt. “...There’s going to be something I won’t like down there…” 

Oddly enough, as soon as he stepped through the threshold downstairs, he was greeted with what looked like a party. “...Ragtime? Really?” He hadn’t been expecting that, but it was a nice change from the rest of the creepy town. 

Or… so he thought. As he started to walk around the room and look at the dollies, he saw something that was rather disturbing, as behind the red dolly in the back sat a blood-stained axe. And the blood still looked fresh…

“I hope that isn’t what I think it is…” Seijuurou swallowed hard and turned to leave the room--and the house. He chose to ignore the quiet, girly giggling coming from behind him, and all but bolted up the stairs and into the fresh air. 

“I don’t know what kind of pleasant dream Luna thought she was giving me, but this is more like a nightmare…” 

He wandered around aimlessly for a little bit, still trying to get the image of the dolly with the bloody axe behind her out of his head. The laughing didn’t help any, either… Neither did the image of the eyes in the back room of that same house.

“...The faster I find my way out of here, the better.” He sighed a little bit and looked up at the third house. It looked worse than the second house. “...I’m not going to get my hopes up.” 

As soon as he entered, he found that same red dolly sitting in front of a maze of bookshelves; her axe sitting in front of her this time. Despite himself, panic rose in his chest and he was tempted to turn around immediately to find a way out.

His curiosity, however, demanded he see the rest of the house. “As long as I don’t get trapped at the end of this maze with that possessed dolly chasing after me, I think I’ll be okay…” He hoped. 

The first thing he noticed after tiptoeing past the creepy dolly was the low hum of what sounded like a theremin. “...Odd. I wonder why she would put that in this house.” He decided to follow the sound as it got higher in pitch, until he came to the back room. 

It was oddly silent in the room, and there were torn out pieces of a diary strewn all over the place. On two pedestals sat diaries with all their pages ripped out and a sketchbook filled with a little girl’s drawings. 

Seijuurou sat down at the base of the stairs and picked up a few of the pages sitting in front of him. “These were written quite some time ago, weren’t they…?” The paper was worn and felt like it was going to fall apart if he was too rough with it. 

Most of the diary entries talked about the little girl’s parents, and how happy she was she got a little red dolly for her birthday. As he made his way through the room, he noticed the entries getting less and less legible, and considerably shorter. 

He set the neatly organized stack of papers down beside the diary and bit his lip. “I need to get out of here… If that diary was Aika’s…” He trailed off and shivered nervously. “I don’t know what Luna was talking about, this “dreamy little town” is more like a nightmare…” 

 

\------------

 

Upon leaving the house, Seijuurou noticed what seemed to be a change of scenery. The sky seemed dark and stormy, and on either side of him, all he couse see was weeds and dying plants. Off to the side stood Aika, the little red dolly in her hand. 

“This scenery was always impure.” Aika mumbled, not turning to look at her visitor. She clutched the dolly closer to her, then let her arm fall to her side. 

Seijuurou gnawed on his lip a little bit and glanced quickly down to the dolly. “...You have the power to change the scenery, Aika…” 

“Yes, I do.” Aika agreed with a giggle. “I can change the scenery whenever I want to. But I’m missing something right now.” 

“What are you missing?” Seijuurou frowned.  _ And why am I still talking to you? I should be getting out of here…  _ “If it’s easy to find, I could…”

Aika turned and smiled. “Help me find it? Would you really, Seijuurou?” Her arm still hung down at her side, and the dolly attached to her hand seemed to tilt its head and grin. 

Seijuurou swallowed hard and took a step back. “It… depends on what you’re looking for…”  _ And how far away Luna is.  _ “I don’t have anything with me right now, but I could go get something.” 

“Could you get me…” Aika trailed off and put a finger to her chin in thought. “Get me a heart! One that still works well, and is full of love~! Can you get that for me?” 

Seijuurou frowned and decided to start inching back toward the bridge. “No, I don’t think I can get you that… I don’t have a weapon, and I don’t want to be a murderer.” Especially not in a town as terrifying as that one. 

“Then I’ll have to get it…” Aika sighed and looked at her dolly. “Won’t I, Miss Dolly?” 

The dolly raised her hands to cover her mouth as she giggled, and she turned her head to smile eerily at Seijuurou. She didn’t speak, but the look in her cold, stitched on eyes said everything he might want to know--and everything he didn’t. 

At that point, Seijuurou turned around and ran toward the Town Hall. If he could get there before Aika retrieved her axe from one of the houses, he figured he would be safe to get to the Town Plaza and get back home. 

What he neglected to think about, however, was the fact they were in a Dream Town. Aika had the ability--and the will--to transport herself to wherever she pleased, as long as it was around where Seijuurou would be. 

He found that out a little too late; as he approached the bridge that would lead him back to Luna and the waking world, he was frozen in place by the sight of Aika and her dolly. 

“There you are!” She giggled and took a step forward, axe in hand. “I was worried you’d left already~” 

“...There’s only one way for me to go.” Seijuurou mumbled. His mind was racing; he had to find a way to get around Aika without losing limbs. If he could do that, he could get to the plaza and get out of there.

Though it seemed Aika had thought of every possible solution to their little dilemma. “There’s no use running from me, it’s inevitable!” She shrugged and started forward again. “It looks like this fun dream is going to come to an end soon~!” 

“I-It seems like it is…” Seijuurou took a shaky breath and looked around for a possible escape route. Aika was currently trying to back him into a tree or some sort of corner, so maybe… if he was careful, he could get out by faking her out.

It didn’t seem like that was going to work, though. Aika quickly closed the gap between them and used her free hand to grab onto Seijuurou’s wrist. She pulled him as close as she could that would still give her room to swing her axe, and did just that. 

At first, he didn’t feel much of anything. Then the searing pain of the huge gash across his chest hit him like a truck. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and it took everything he had not to scream in pain. 

Luckily, after that first strike, Aika decided to back off and turn to her dolly. Seijuurou gathered all his remaining strength and booked it toward the plaza. As soon as he reached the bed, he stopped and sat down. “W-Wake me up, n-now…!” 

“Very well…” Luna nodded. Just like that, the dream of Aika and her dolly was over. 


End file.
